RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS
by SiriaHimura-SuicidaLover
Summary: YAOI En una noche fría, Horohoro no puede dormir por que oye ruidos extraños. Por miedo, despierta a Ren, que le hace ver la realidad de los ruidos... tal vez no debió hacer eso... la temperatura sube!


_SH: hola! qué tal? he aquí mi primer lemmon coperativo, fic escrito por Suicida Lover y por mí (debo decir que la mayoría del material del lemmon fue de ella XD), quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado n.n, espero que les guste._

_NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de Hiroyuki-sensei y esta historia fue escrita por pura diversión y nada más._

_ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi/Slash- relaciones chicoXchico, si no les gusta el género no lean. Lemmon- sexo explícito (o al menos creo que quedó explícito XD)_

_PAREJAS: RenXHorohoro_

_SL: Que onda atodos?! espero les guste el fic, la verdad al principio nos atoramos con el lemmon pero thanks god!! llego la inspiracion jaja, la verdad no solo yo solo yo saque mi lado mas pervert para este fic...verdad SH?? ( tambien ella puso una buena parte del lemmon, que no se haga!! jaja XD )_

_ bueno disfrutenlo!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS**

Era una de esas noches frías de las que se necesita el calor de alguien. Todo estaba tranquilo alrededor de la gran y antigua casa de Asakura. Dentro, un joven de cabello azul (sujetado con su típica cinta blanca), con nada puesto salvo un boxer negro, no podía conciliar el sueño a causa de unos extraños ruidos que percibía desde hacia ya tres horas.

- Maldición… qué son esos ruidos… no me dejan dormir!- susurraba mientras su vista vagaba a su alrededor en busca de la fuente.- y para colmo este tipo no se levanta con nada!- dijo mirando a Ren que se encontraba acostado, medio tapado con una sábana que permitía ver la postura del joven durmiendo boca arriba y los brazos despreocupadamente acomodados uno a su lado y otro arriba de su cabeza, con nada puesto más que una camisa blanca arrugada hasta un poco más arriba de su ombligo, dejando ver su increíble abdomen, y un bóxer azul claro con nubecitas.

Horohoro no aguataba el ruido y llegó al extremo del miedo. Tras pensarlo unos instantes decidió despertar a Ren, aún sabiendo el peligro que le acechaba al interrumpir su sueño rejuvenecedor (el cual no tenía mucho caso a estas alturas de su vida). Se acercó a su compañero de cuarto sigilosamente, estiró un dedo e intentó despertarlo tocando su hombro lentamente.

- Ren… Ren!...

- Hm?

- Ren…. No escuchas ruidos raros?- preguntó mirando de un lado a otro sin mover su cabeza.

- Es tu imaginación… vuelve a dormir- contestó sin abrir los ojos e intentando alejarse del molesto chico.

- no es mi imaginación! Despierta!- dijo desesperadamente, movió la cabeza a un lado mientras estiraba una mano para mover el hombro de su acompañante, pero ésta terminó en el desnudo abdomen de Ren y sin darle importancia lo sacudió bruscamente.

Enfurecido se incorporó y miró a Horohoro con cierto odio entrecerrando los ojos por el sueño.

-¿se puede saber qué es tan importante para que me despiertes a las 3 de la mañana? ¡¿qué no ves que hay que dormir bien para conservarse sano y joven por más tiempo?!

- No me vengas con tus vanidades!! ESCUCHA BIEN!! HAY RUIDOS!!

Un poco más despierto, Ren guardó silencio e hizo caso a su asustado interlocutor, a los pocos segundos se sonrojó al reconocer los ruidos que había escuchado, acto que Horohoro no notó gracias a la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

- ¿y bien? Ya escuchaste??- dijo Horohoro impaciente.

- si… ya escuché- dijo muy apenado y en voz baja, queriendo aparentar indiferencia y sueño.

- Ja! Te dije que no estaba imaginando nada!!- dijo mientras agarraba la sábana que tapaba a Ren y cubriéndose la cara con ella.

- qué con los ruidos?

- pues que me están asustando! No paran!! Y quiero dormir!! Acompáñame a ver qué pasa.

Ren lo miró incrédulo pensando que Horohoro había sobrepasado el nivel de estupidez humanamente posible.

- ¿qué?! Por qué me miras así?

- si serás idiota!! Mira, te voy a ayudar a analizar la situación: 1… de dónde vienen los sonidos??

Pensativo, Horohoro escuchó atentamente buscando el lugar de donde provenían.

- ehh… de a lado?...

- milagro!! 2… de quién es la habitación de a lado?...

- ehh… de Anna?...

- Oh!! Kami-sama nos ha bendecido con 2 milagros el día de hoy!! Ahora… escucha atentamente el sonido… a qué crees que suena?...

- me suena a… dolor?...

- hmm… bueno… también se puede entender de esa forma… pero no es precisamente de dolor… captas??

-ehhh… - Horohoro hacía un gran esfuerzo por adivinar a lo que su amigo se refería.

- Mira… pedazo de animal, es el cuarto de Anna, ahí duerme Anna, se oyen gemidos!... y si te podrás dar cuenta mi querido amigo, no es sólo una voz la que se escucha ahí a lado!! AHORA, ADIVINA LO QUE PASA!- dijo Ren en un irritado susurro. Horohoro analizaba detenidamente cada una de las palabras de Ren, hasta que sus mejillas adquirieron un rosa tenue.

- ahh… ellos… ya… tu sabes…- decía sin encontrar las palabras.

- Bingo!! Ya sabía que no eras tan animal… toda esa naturaleza afecta tu primitivo cerebro.

- oye! Que yo sea algo despistado no te da derecho a insultarme!

- Como sea! Por tu culpa no voy a poder dormir!! Te aprieta demasiado esa cinta… ahora no voy a dormir porque me hiciste escuchar ruidos incómodos…

- jaja!! Pues sufrirás junto conmigo!!

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo y luego de unos largos minutos de escuchar ruidos cada vez más sugestivos provocaron en Horohoro un hambre de deseo incontrolable y cada vez más intenso, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que sentía la necesidad de tomar a Ren y aventarlo contra el futon más cercano como lo había imaginado tantas veces en sus sueños más locos y como lo había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ren, a su lado sentía como el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso. Comenzaba a sentir un calor intenso al darse cuenta de ciertas miradas algo sugestivas hacia ciertas partes de su cuerpo por la persona que compartía su habitación.

La situación empezaba a ponerse alarmante, Horohoro simplemente ya no podía controlar las palpitaciones de determinada parte de su cuerpo que cada vez empezaba a tener más notoria su presencia. Ren no aguantaba más estar en la presión de ese cuarto así que decidió, sin más, levantarse y se lanzó a la salida como bala, pero para su desgracia, Horohoro fue más rápido y lo acorraló antes de que llegara a la puerta sosteniéndolo fuertemente por los brazos y tirándolo de nuevo a su futón.

-Pero qué demonios te crees estás haciendo??- soltó Ren, una vez estando sobre el futón, acorralado por su compañero

-No se supone que eres un sabelotodo?? O es que acaso escucharlo te prende??...

Ren se sonrojó violentamente, obviamente sabia de que se trataba, pero no era eso lo que quería lograr con la pregunta… tal vez kami-sama se apiadaría de su alma y le haría ver a Horohoro lo que estaba haciendo… qué respuesta tan inesperada…

-Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, idiota...- decía Ren volteando a ver a otro lado evidentemente más sonrojado- pero… te das cuentas que los dos somos hombres??

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Sí, y qué?

Okey… kami­-sama no estaba ayudando…

-Como que y qué??- dijo alarmado mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del otro.

-Ya cállateeeee, siempre te andas cuestionando las cosas, solo déjate llevar y punto- decía Horohoro empezando a desesperarse, después de un rato notó como las manos de Ren se relajaban poco a poco.

Definitivamente algo ahí andaba muy mal, pero ya que, no? Tal vez sí pensaba demasiado. Tal vez que sea dos hombres no estaba mal después de todo… tal vez kami-sama así lo quería…

Horohoro sonrió al ver tal reacción tal vez si ganaría la guerra esta vez…

Esa sonrisa no le gustó para nada… -_AL DIABLO CON KAMI-SAMA, yo paso!_-pensó Ren- Horohoro, eh... mejor me sueltas no?

-Qué convencido me sonaste!…dónde quedó tu determinación de antes??- respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

_-Maldición el só__lo se está divirtiendo con todo esto!!-_ Pensaba Ren molesto- ya quítate de encima!!, no me provoques!!

-Eres tú el que desde hace horas me está provocando con esa cara que pones… y sabes ya estoy hartándome de estarme conteniendo.

-Ya suéltame!!- dijo Ren mientras se soltaba del agarre de Horohoro pero en su intento de escape Horohoro lo abrazó por atrás.

-Así que te quieres hacer el difícil!!...pero veremos si después de esto lo sigues siendo- puso sus manos en el borde de la camisa para acariciar su piel.

-Qué haces??

-Shh!! Todavía quieres que te diga??- el aliento de Horohoro acariciaba la oreja de Ren, Horohoro le tapó la boca con una mano mientras la otra seguía con las caricias por debajo de la ropa y se dedicó a atender su cuello desnudo.

Sentía sus besos quemarle la piel de tanto placer y sus respiraciones acelerarse cada vez más. Sus pensamientos empezaban a traicionarle, quería sentir a Horohoro más cerca. Quería que Horohoro sintiera placer y que supiera que nadie más puede hacerle sentir más del que Ren podía brindarle.

No se supo en qué momento Ren había perdido su camisa, Horohoro besó su cuello como si nunca hubiera probado un manjar tan delicioso, Ren comenzaba a responder a sus estímulos. Horohoro paso del cuello de Ren lentamente hacia su oreja, respirando cerca, lamiendo y mordisqueando, ante esto Ren dejó escapar un casi reprimido jadeo.

Ya. Con eso bastó para hacerle dejar de pensar. Sus manos, que antes estaban en la tarea de apoyarse en el futón para impedir que cayera completamente, pasaron a encontrar las de Horohoro y las apartó de sus respectivos lugares con una suavidad irreprochable y sospechosa. Horohoro abandonó su cuello unos instantes por la sorpresa.

-Ren, ¿estás bie…?-Pero no pudo terminar ya que Ren lo había empujado en el futón y se posicionó encima de él.

Entonces no había ganado la guerra después de todo.

-Mejor que nunca.- ahora era Ren quien sonreía y Horohoro el sometido, pero Horohoro había disfrutado antes de la sensación de la victoria y no cedería tan fácil.

La guerra estaba a punto de empezar.

Ren acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de Horohoro, con una mirada felina tentadora. El nerviosismo se asomó en Horohoro en el momento en que sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia. Ambos podían sentir sus alientos.

A Horohoro la ansiedad lo mataba, no podía hacer nada con las manos sujetas a ambos lados de su cabeza por las manos de su ahora (podía ya llamarlo así) testarudo amante. Alzó su cabeza buscando el beso con impaciencia pero casi inmediatamente Ren se apartó dejando el roce de sus labios en Horohoro.

-Hey, por qué la prisa?- dijo Ren seductoramente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Tenemos una atmósfera que crear- dijo juntando las dos manos de Horohoro arriba de su cabeza para tomarlas con una y dejar la otra libre para sus juegos.

-Atmósfera?? Qué rayos? Si lo vas a hacer hazlo yaa!!- reprochó Horohoro tratando de soltarse para poder comer a gusto el trozo de carne que tenía enfrente. La mano libre de Ren se fue hacia la cinta de Horohoro y la desató tirándola a un lado de la habitación. Los cabellos azules de Horohoro caían desordenadamente sobre su frente y algunos se pegaban sobre la piel sudorosa del chico.

-Si lo voy a hacer, ¿qué sentido tiene que sea rápido, tonto?- dijo Ren, algo irritado-Sigue tu propio consejo y déjate llevar!!- Ren llevó sus labios a la frente de Horohoro, quien instintivamente cerró sus ojos, sin dejar de tratar de zafarse.

Ren besó su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su barbilla. Llegó a su cuello sin haber tocado su boca mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba las zonas de su cuerpo que besaría a continuación. Horohoro se estaba desesperando, estaba caliente desde hace mil horas! (obviamente en sentido figurado…) su respiración era agitada e irregular, quería venirse y rápido, pero Ren parecía estar disfrutando haciéndolo sufrir. No es que no le gustase el cambio de actitud, pero en esos momentos se maldecía a sí mismo el no haberlo tomado por la fuerza cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sus respiraciones eran tan fuertes que parecía que hacían eco en la habitación. Horohoro tenía la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del futón (no es que aún les importase si estuvieran en él…) y aún trataba de zafar sus manos del agarre del sabelotodo insufrible malnacido LENTO que le estaba haciendo sufrir una espera de eternidad mientras llegaba a la parte que realmente reclamaba atención inmediata.

Ren se tomaba su tiempo con diversión. Comenzó a besar el lampiño pecho de su amante mientras su mano ahora jugaba con las bien formadas y redondas nalgas de éste. Rápidamente encontró sus pezones con la lengua y empezó a lamerlos y morderlos hasta dejarlos bien duros.

_-No falta mucho…- _Pensó Ren divertido.

Horohoro no aguantaba más… tendría que hacerlo… suplicaría… NO! No podía… pero tenía que hacerlo… ahh!

-¿Quieres… apurarte… de una buena vez??...- Jadeó Horohoro al fin.

Ren alzó la vista sonriendo con picardía para ver el penoso estado de Horohoro reflejado en su rostro. No debió hacerlo.

Por kami-sama! El peliazul tenía el rostro hermosamente sonrojado con el cabello cayendo desordenadamente en su frente y los ojos fuertemente cerrados por la indignación de haber cedido… no suplicado aún, pero el hecho de haber cedido ante el de los ojos ambarinos. La visión de Horohoro era tan jodidamente sexy que logró aumentar la lujuria que Ren apenas había aceptado que sentía.

Ahora Ren era el que caía y sin que Horohoro lo hubiera incitado intencionalmente. Soltó las manos de Horohoro con toda la lentitud que su urgencia le permitía y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Horohoro.

Horohoro abrió los ojos extrañado para encontrarse con los ojos de Ren tan cerca que sintió que podía ver sus pensamientos.

Ren le besó furiosamente, sin poder contenerse más al ver los ojos del moreno encontrarse con los suyos. Ambos chicos se perdieron en el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron casi inmediatamente. Horohoro se dispuso a acariciar el cuerpo que se le ofrecía una vez sintiendo sus manos libres. Ren jugaba con los revoltosos cabellos azules de su amante mientras disfrutaba de la lengua del otro en su boca, marcándola como suya.

Los ruidos que comenzaron aquel lío quedaron en el olvido, ahora cada uno estaba perdido en el otro.

Horohoro de nuevo colocó a Ren debajo suyo, Ren miró sus ojos llenos de deseo, sus labios húmedos y enrojecidos por la intensidad de aquel beso y su pecho que subia y bajaba más aceleradamente, esa imagen casi lo hizo venirse en ese momento.

Horohoro se acercó lentamente a su rostro y se desvió a su oído y sensualmente le dijo:

-Te prometo que hoy disfrutaras como nunca.

Dicho esto el peliazul se abrió camino entre los boxers de Ren y tocó aquella parte que ya mostraba los indicios de la excitación.

El sentir los dedos fríos de Hororhoro, provocó un inevitable arqueo en la delgada espalda de Ren. Horohoro sonreía ante las reacciones que era capaz de producirle a su ya amante, y mientras que con su mano descubría las diferentes texturas de su duro miembro, subía besando el abdomen y pecho de Ren hasta llegar a sus labios que mordisqueaba delicadamente.

Ren hacía un gran esfuerzo por no emitir ningún sonido y Horohoro lo sabía pero no pararía hasta oírlo gemir y suplicar como él le habia hecho.

Horohoro bajó hasta sus boxer y se los quitó casi en una caricia, se colocó entre sus piernas y con su lengua lamió lentamente todo su miembro ya erecto.

Ren no pudo evitar jadear descontroladamente, deseando más y más...

Hasta que por fin la lengua de Horohoro llegó a la punta de su miembro y empezó a jugar con ésta como si de un juguete nuevo al que quisiera conocer se tratase.

Ren gimió por fin por el placer contenido, Horohoro sonrió al obtener lo que quería así que decidió dejar de martirizarlo, o tal vez...empezar a hacerlo. Y en instantes abrazó el miembro de Ren en su boca, y empezó con ese sube y baja que volvía loco al de ojos ambarinos.

Ren puso sus manos en la cabeza del peliazul y con ella empezó a marcarle el ritmo.

-Así...debes hacerlo...ah- dijo jadeante Ren sintiendo que no aguantaría mucho. -Ya... no pued... me vengo... ahhh!!- Hasta que finalmente se corrió. Ren gimió como nunca.

Horohoro se sentó encima de él y Ren vio cómo un hilillo blanco se deslizaba hasta su barbilla. Vio cómo Horohoro se lo limpiaba y se lo metía a la boca lamiendo sus dedos. Ren lo miró escéptico.

-Sabes delicioso- dijo Horohoro con una sonrisa seductora.

Esas palabras sólo lograron excitar una vez más al ambarino y sin preámbulos lo jaló y quedó encima de Horohoro. Sonrió nervioso Horohoro al saber que ahora estaba merced de Ren.

Ren lo miró maliciosamente y le dijo seductoramente:

-Mi turno.

Ren bajó hasta su cuello, siguió su recorrido hasta sus duros pezones que mordió, lamió y besó con más urgencia que la vez anterior. Horohoro gemía débilmente deseando que no parara. Mientras las manos del pálido chico seguían explorando el cuerpo delgado y bien formado de Horohoro. Ren se deshizo de la única prenda que se interponía entre él y el objeto causante de su deseo en esos momentos.

_-Cómo era posible que alguien como Ren, que aparentemente era indiferente a estas cosas lo hiciera tan endemoniadamente bien??_- pensaba Horohoro al borde de la locura.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir cómo una de las manos de Ren viajaba traviesa hasta sus nalgas y se abría paso entre ellas, sintiendo un dedo de Ren en su interior. Horohoro se quejó por la incomodidad del intruso dentro de él.

Ren pronto introdujo un segundo dedo la entrada de Horohoro moviéndolos en círculos dilatándolo mientras jugaba con el ombligo de Horohoro con su lengua. Ante esto Horohoro jadeó por el dolor.

-Ahh!... eres un bestia...me duele!!- le decía entrecortadamente.

-Tú querias esto asi que aguántate- le decía Ren disfrutando del dolor y placer mezclados que se reflejaban en la cara de su amante. El sólo ver el rostro de Horohoro en ese estado aumentaba la nueva excitación en Ren.

En segundos introdujo el tercer dedo dentro de él. Horohoro se arqueó de dolor. En ese momento Ren atrapó los labios de Horohoro ahogando un sonoro gemido de parte del último.

Mientras Ren le besaba notó que Horohoro ya se habia dilatado lo suficiente como para que no le doliera tanto, ya que (aunque no lo pareciera) quería que le doliera lo menos posible.

Al terminar aquel salvaje beso lo miró y colocó a cuatro patas a un despistado Horohoro.

-pero que demo...??, ahhh!!- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Ren lo penetró duramente provocando un alarido del peliazul.

Y asi las embestidas comenzaron cada una más dura que la anterior. Horohoro cayó apoyándose en sus codos cerrando los puños por el dolor de las penetraciones.

-Me duele...Ren- decía Horohoro adoloridamente entre jadeos.

-En un momento me rogarás que no te la saque, ya lo verás- Dijo Ren asiéndolo por sus caderas. Horohoro se sonrojó ante estas palabras esforzándose de no emitir quejido alguno por las embestidas, que ya estaban subiendo de ritmo.

Sólo se escuchaban las agitadas respiraciones de ambos jóvenes cuando Ren atrapó con sus manos la virilidad de Horohoro empezando a masturbarla al ritmo de sus embestidas y así arrancándole al irresistible muchacho gemidos de placer.

-No... que... duele?- le replicó Ren a Horohoro, golpeando su aliento contra su cuello.

-Ahh!... sí duele...- respondió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-Quieres que pare?- dijo, lamiendo su oreja.

-_No- _pensó- ahh... nn...- No... no debería sonar como súplica.

-nn??- Ren sonrió, lamiendo nuevamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Sigue... no he... dicho que pares...ah...- ordenó Horohoro, tratando de sonar guay entre tanto jadeo.

-... está... bien...- no era eso precisamente lo que quería escuchar, pero Ren tampoco quería (ni podía, a esas alturas) parar.

Ren masturbó el miembro de Horohoro con más energía (el que por cierto, ya se había aguantado demasiado) y al fin le dio a un punto de sumo placer en el interior de Horohoro.

-AHh!!- gimió él- ... ahí... ahh!- Ren siguió sin decir nada, completamente concentrado en brindarle placer al peliazul.- Un poco... más... AHH!!- y finalmente Horo se corrió en las pálidas manos de Ren quien se derramó unos instantes después en el interior de su compañero.

Jadeando, Ren se dejó caer en la espalda de Horohoro y unos minutos después de que ambos recuperaran el aliento, se salió del interior del moreno y se tumbó bocarriba a su lado.

-No es justo...

-ah?- Ren miró a Horohoro confundido, quien escondía su cara entre sus brazos cruzados- ¿qué no es justo?

Horohoro volteó hacia él con una sonrisa algo sugestiva.

- Tú te veniste dos veces!

Ren se sonrojó sorprendido, después de un pequeño silencio le dijo:

- Bueno... aún no ha salido el sol...

.

-A DESAYUNAR!!- anunció Tamao.

Tamao, Manta y Ryu estaban ya en el comedor. Los primeros en bajar fueron Ren y Horohoro, tan felices como si hubieran visto a Hao bailando el ulah-ulah. Se sentaron los 5 en la mesa en completo silencio. Manta vio al par sospechosamente feliz...

- ¿qué se traen ustedes dos?- preguntó. Los dos se miraron sonrojados y apartaron la vista inmediatamente, Horohoro es el que habló.

-¿quiénes?... ¿nosotros? ah, ja ja... ja ja ja!- fingió demencia inútilmente.- Nosotros na... AY!!- Ren le dio un fuerte golpe con los ojos cerrados en completa calma. Horohoro miró al piso sonriendo apenado.

- Aquí hay gato encerra...

- Como que Yoh y Anna ya tardaron, no?- Ren cambió el tema inmediatamente.

- Si!! ya tardaron!!- Horohoro le siguió la corriente.

En ese momento entraron ambos al comedor, caminando con extraordinaria pereza y notorias ojeras, Anna estaba más que molesta. Todos los miraron en silencio mientras se sentaban justo en frente de nuestra pareja protagonista.

- ¿Q-qué tienen? ¿No durmieron b-bien?- preguntó Tamao aterrada ante la pinta de 'no estoy de buen humo, gracias' de Anna.

Ambos jóvenes miraron nada indiscretos hacia Ren y Horohoro, quienes contenieron el aliento nerviosos.

-Lo que pasa es que... cuando finalmente íbamos a dormir...- comenzó Yoh con pereza.

-... En la habitación de a lado...- Anna desató un aura asesina, que hizo que los dos chicos enfrente de ella dieran un saltito del miedo-... no nos dejaron dormir unos RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_SH: pues esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer! n.n_


End file.
